Blind Faith
by J-Rod67
Summary: A new girl comes into town, and no one knows what to think of her. Is she being truthful and honest and good, or will she turn up to be the kind of person the rumors say she is? Will she split up the Titans? RobXStar RavXBB CyXOC; T to be SAFE
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first Teen Titans fiction story, and I hope I got the characters right. This is a really rough sketch, but I hope you like it. If you guys review and show me you like it, I promise the next chapters will eb better!

Chapter 1

People didn't know what they had. They took everything for granted. And that was definitely true for those with superpowers. They wouldn't be able to survive without things like their powers or technology. But Ray wasn't like that. She didn't want to sound superficial or full of herself, but she had lost something that everyone took for granted.

Kids complained that they had nothing. Rich kids wanted more toys, girls who were beautiful wanted to be skinnier, and so much more. Ray hated that.

It was one reason Ray had run away at the first chance possible. People didn't realize how lucky they were, and she just needed to be around good, not selfish people.

So here she was, making her way through the middle of the woods, having been on her own for over a year. Luckily, she had good company. Along the way, she had met a tiger. Yes, a real white Bengal tiger. It had been just starting out and it was really hurt when she had found it. But she had used her powers to save the tiger, and in return, the tiger took her where she wanted to go. Now, Brigan, that was the tiger's name, was full grown, and big enough for Ray to ride on.

Brigan had stopped outside of a city she sensed was called Jump City. They needed to get some more supplies. She hated stealing, and did out of necessity, but she had to steal to get her supplies. Her money had run out long ago.

Brigan led her to just outside of Jump City where she would have to make her way to a nearby convenience store by herself. She pulled out what looked like a metal rod from her pack and pushed a button. It extended into a cane, and she gave one last pat to Brigan before heading into the crowd. She immediately was pushed one way and then the other. Ray hated crowds, and usually stayed away from them at all costs.

Ray used her powers to sense where the nearest convenience store was and made her way there, slowly. Once she was in there, she gathered what she needed, which included food and hygiene products and left the store. She didn't even bother talking to the owner, just left and then went to the bank. Ray knew this might be going a little to far, but she needed money. It wasn't just for her, but for Brigan. He needed more than the food that they caught out there in the wild.

She made her way to a teller. **"Give me $500,"** she said. Ray hated this, absolutely hated it. But the teller's eyes turned silver, like her own eyes, and he obeyed. He started counting out the money, but just as he got to $250, the alarm sounded. Crap. She pushed the money into her bag, not caring how much she got and turned around, but found her path blocked by 5 figures.

"Stop right there. Give the money back now, and we will go easy on you," said who seemed to be the leader.

"Yes, please, give us back the money, and will not need to use the force on you," said a girl who was floating just off the ground. Ray shook her head.

"This isn't for me. I can't let you have this money. I literally have nothing right now, and this is just to help my friend and I get by," Ray told them. They each glanced at each other and slowly put down their fists, relaxing.

"Listen, if you need supplies, you should just come with us and hang out at our place. We can give you supplies for you and your friend, little lady. Just put back the money, and no harm done," said a large guy, who Ray couldn't quite get a read on. There was definitely something strange about him.

Ray knew they were sincere, and it was definitely a tempting offer. The least she could do was check it out. They could always skip out any time. In reply to their offer, she gathered the money from her pack and placed it back on the counter.

"Great! Then you can ride with us in the T-Car and we'll pick up your friend and you guys can stay at Titan's Tower. I'm Robin by the way," he told him. She could hear the smile in his voice, even if she couldn't technically see him. "And this is Starfire." He gestured to the girl who was floating next to him, and then pointed to the big guy, the little guy and finally the other girl. "That's Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven."

She nodded to them. "I'm Ray, and I should tell you a few things. First of all, I have a superpower. But I'll tell you about that in a minute, and second, my friend isn't exactly human. His name is Brigan, and he's a tiger," Ray told them, waiting for their reactions. They all seemed really confused and shocked.

"Dude! No way! A tiger, that's so cool!" shouted the small guy, Beast Boy. But she suspected the others were more interested in her powers.

"So what are these mysterious powers, Ray?" asked Raven, suspiciously. They all gazed at her, and she sighed. She hated explaining this, but it had to be done.

"Don't say anything until I'm done. First of all, if you can't tell by looking in my eyes, I'm blind. It's why my eyes are silver," Ray started. She held up her hand when they all started to talk. "Yes, I know. I have been looking at you all. But my sight involves my powers. My powers allow me to see a person's…how should I say this. Essence, I suppose. Or their inner workings. I can see each person's shape and they have colors in them. It is different from person to person, but based on the colors, I can tell their stories. It only tells me certain things, but still. Not only that, but with your Essence, I can get you to do whatever I want with my voice. It's like a weakness that everyone has. It's how I befriended my tiger, actually." They stood there in silence for a moment before they started showing signs of life again.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled again. He ran up to her and waved his hand in front of her face, to which she grabbed it and smiled at him. "You CAN see me!"

Ray smiled broadly at him. His story was definitely an interesting one, and she could tell he was the kind of kid that she would like and joke around with.

"Well, we should catch up at the Tower. I think we have a lot to talk about, Ray. I'm interested to hear your story," Robin told her. Well this was one guy that went right to business. He would be an interesting guy to try and get to know, emphasis on the try.

Ray nodded, and she slowly walked over to them. They led her to the T-Car, where Cyborg was driving, while Robin got on a motorcycle, and Beast Boy used his powers, which were shape-shifting into animals, and he flew as a pterodactyl above them, while Raven and Starfire flew with him. They didn't talk very much, just enough to keep things from being awkward. Mostly she asked him about the Titans, and what life was like for them. She decided this would be a cool place to hang out for a while. He didn't ask about her, and she was glad. There wasn't much about her life she wanted to share with almost complete strangers.

Ray directed him to where Brigan would be waiting, and she found him sleeping behind a tree, conveniently hidden in a corner of trees. She smiled at him, and quickly explained what was going on. Yes, explained it to him. He was smart for a tiger, and they had this way of communicating, and it was what made them such great friends.

"Uh, how is, Brigan, right? Yeah, how is Brigan going to fit in the T-Car," Cyborg asked, rubbing behind his head. Ray smiled at him, and she gestured for him to wait. Ray turned back to Brigan.

"Let's show him what we can do, huh boy?" Ray mumbled to her friend before she placed her hands on his back. In one fluent motion, she swung her leg over his back and was in a comfortable position. She could tell from the silence that Cyborg hadn't expected it.

He suddenly laughed. "With what I've seen from you, that actually doesn't surprise me. Should we make this interesting? Let's have a race. If I win, I get to ask you any question I want and you have to answer completely truthful. And if you win, you get the same from me," Cyborg told her, and she could hear the challenge in his voice. Based on his Essence, she knew he liked a challenge, and he hated to lose. This would be fun.

Ray patted Brigan, and he stomped the ground, signaling he was up for the challenge. "You're on Cyborg. You can't use all those gadgets though. I know that you've tricked this car with a bunch of extra utilities, and that's not fair. So, no using all of those. Just you and the car and Brigan and I," she commented. He nodded, but then also said okay. She almost laughed. It would take them getting used to her actually seeing them, just not any of her surroundings.

Brigan walked gracefully over to the driver's side of the T-Car, and Ray leaned down to the window. "Get ready for some interesting questions, Cyborg," she whispered, and then leaned close to his ear, using her seductive voice against him. "Go." And with that, Brigan raced off towards where she could seeTitansTowerrising in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys! I hope you liked last chapter, and I know this is boring, but we'll switch points of views so that you won't be totally, well, blind hahaha! So check out my other stories, because in my opinion, the other ones are much better! And please please review! I want to know that people like this or want more, so I'm not just doing this for my benefit. Read and Review!_

_I don't own Teen Titans:/ To bad too...it would be great if I did..._

Chapter 2

Ray and Brigan raced across the land with amazing speed. It felt good to run again. They hadn't run at full speed in quite a while, but with the wind pushing her silver hair away from her face and the breeze lightly chilling her, she felt at home. She didn't need to see her surroundings to know the beauty. She could feel the peace in the woods that led up to the Titan's Tower, and wanted it to last forever.

But she knew Cyborg was close behind her. He would be racing on the roads next to the woods, but she didn't look back at first. One second without concentration and she could fly off Brigan's back. But Ray decided to risk it. She turned her head slowly, just enough to see behind her, and she saw Cyborg's essence 30 feet behind her. Good, she thought, I can see the path leading to the tower, and I'm going to win. She smiled to herself, and practically radiated happiness. This was the most fun she had gotten to have in a long time.

They pulled up to the path, and came to a stop. She couldn't believe it. Cyborg was there, leaning against what she assumed to be his car, and she knew he had a confident smirk on his face.

"But, but, how? I was ahead of you!" she said in frustration. Ray couldn't believe he had beaten her. She slipped off of Brigan, and caught her foot on the ground, but Cyborg caught her.

"Woah there, you really should look…I mean, be careful," Cyborg said, correcting himself at the last second. Ray just smiled at his mistake.

She steadied herself, and then looked at him, or what she could see of him. "You don't have to dance around the fact that I'm technically blind, Cyborg. I've been blind for years and really, its more like I am only blind to inanimate objects. I can see anything that is alive, plants, animals, and especially humans," Ray told him, smiling. She had been around enough people that constantly babied her and tried to 'help' her, when she was perfectly capable of helping herself.

Cyborg seemed stunned, but then he broke out laughing. "You're one tough cookie, Ray. But you asked how I beat you? Simple really, you were too busy having to cut through trees, and I took a short cut through an alley. You even had a head start, too!" he explained. Even without seeing him, she could tell he was smirking. Ray was about ready to slap off that smirk, but she found herself being glad he wasn't babying her. He treated her like a normal person.

"Yeah, well, Brigan was tired from traveling all day, so he was slower," she retorted, looking back at her tiger. Brigan was obviously tired, as he had decided to lie on the ground and close his eyes. She would definitely have to give him some extra treats from her bag.

"Well, either way, I still beat you. Ok, I'll just start with one simple question: How did you become blind?" he asked, his voice softening as he continued to talk. Ray sighed and sat down, leaning against his car for a moment.

She closed her eyes, and could see the day clearly in her mind, even if her eyes didn't work any more. "I was 5 years old, and you know when you're five, nothing matters more than a good game of hide and seek. I was playing with my...a friend. I was the one hiding, and I lived out on a farm. I always knew the best spots, and I had found a particularly good one this time. There was a cabinet in the back part of the barn, in a corner after the horses' stables, and it was unlocked. I got in the cabinet, and shut the door, making sure it clicked, so my friend couldn't see me. I heard him come in and call for me, but after he checked all of my usual hiding spots, he left the barn...I don't know how long I stayed their except I knew that I couldn't come out until he found me or gave up.

"I heard my parents and him calling my name. But I didn't come out, because they hadn't shouted anything about giving up. I just sat there, waiting. But then, I smelled smoke. At first, I didn't think anything of it. My father burnt extra wood all the time and we had bonfires ou behind the barn a lot. But then the smell got more noticeable, and I peeked out. There was fire all around me, and smoke rising. It hadn't reached my hiding place yet, but it was getting there. I pulled my shirt over my mouth and crawled on the ground. There was a small path to a window that I knew I could use to crawl out of, but it was quickly disappearing. I stood up and ran towards there as fast as I could, but just as I was making my way through the window and down to the ground, a burning wood slab fell from the roof and hit the back of my head. I cried out, loud enough for my parents to hear me, but I blacked out," she told him. Ray hadn't told thie story in a long time, probably since the first time she went to school, and everyone asked how she became blind. She had decided to go to a regular school, so all the kids were fascinated by her. But after that first year, they knew not to ask again. She never moved schools, so she never had to explain it to anyone again. After a moment, Ray went on with her story. "I woke up in a hospital room, and my back was covered in burns. My hair had been cropped from a long, wavy beauty all the way to my shoulders. I had many tubes in my arms and as soon as I woke up, the nurses were coming around me, checking on everything. The first hour, I was just happy to be alive. I saw my family, and they said I had been unconscious for a two weeks in a coma state."

Now came the hardest part. "About an hour after I woke up, a doctor came into the room. He asked my family to leave so that he could do a quick check up. At first, everything seemed fine, but then he started checking on my vision. My peripheral vision was all black, and I could only see straight in front of me, and even that was starting to become blurry if things were far away. My doctor...he told me I was going blind. The wood had hit a nerve that controlled sight, and within the hour, I would be totally blind. I didn't even cry, I was in too much shock. I loved to paint, it was my one passion. And I would never get to do that again. The last thing I ever saw were all of my family's faces." She let out a breath and opened her eyes. She couldn't see around her, but she could see Cyborg, and she knew that he felt sorry for her. She continued, "Don't feel sorry for me. I know that you are, I can sense it. In a way, it was a blessing. Without it, I would have never gotten my powers, met Brigan, or even been here. Now, no more questions for right now. Your friends have to be wondering where we wandered off to, so lets get going." Cyborg stuck his hand out to help her up, and she took it and felt that his hand wasn't normal, human skin. They were metal, and cold. So thats why he was named Cyborg, and why she couldn't get a good reading on him, only glimpses.

She smiled at him and made her way towards Brigan. It felt weird to actually have a possible friend besides just Brigan. But she was cautious, because she had been burned before. Ray didn't know what to expect, but she didn't expect to trust them completely, because she just didn't trust that often. But she didn't ever break promises. She had promised to answer Cyborg honestly, and she would do that. She just hoped that there were some things he would never ask. There were some things in her life that she wasn't proud of and would rather keep to herself.

They made their way quickly to Titan's Tower, and she could practically feel the pressence of it. It was obviously huge, but unfortunately she had no idea what it would look like. The rest of the Titans were waiting inside in the entrance.

"Friend Cyborg and Ray! We were worried, because we thought you had gotten lost!" Starfire said, obviously happy to have them back. They probably had worried them, seeing as they had taken a long time because of her answering his question.

"Sorry, we were just talking and lost track of time," Cyborg replied. Luckily he didn't say anything about what they had talked about, just stating they had talked was enough. If she wanted to shar ever, then she would.

"Well, first we'll show you the...to the main room, and then we'll get you a guest bedroom," Robin said. He was now the second Titan to have thought they were making a mistake about her vision.

"Like I told Cyborg, you don't have to dance around the fact that I'm blind. It takes some getting used to, so don't worry about if you make a mistake," Ray told them, laughing. They all nodded, but she sensed hesitation in all of them, well, except for Beast Boy.

"So, I can make jokes about it and you won't get mad?" he asked hopefully. Raven smacked him on the head, and probably glared at him too. But Ray just laughed again. She already had figured he would be the jokester of the group. She could tell that each of them had a main characteristic about them. Raven was the one who calmed everyone, Starfire as the one who held them together, Robin was the one who led them and knew strategy, Beast Boy was the one who kept everything from getting too serious and kept everyone happy, and Cyborg...well, Cyborg was the one who was smart and knew what to do in a tough situation and the one who probably gave great advice. They all seemed to compliment each other.

"Beast Boy, leave her alone! No one wants to hear your jokes!" Raven yelled at him.

But Ray shook her head. "No, it's alright. He's actually kind of funny," she said, and at once, she knew that was the wrong thing to say. They all groaned, and Beast Boy started making jokes about anything and everything, but she tuned him out after a few of them, which seemed to be what everyone else was doing.

"Let's go inside, and we'll get you guys some food, then show you around," Robin said, completely ignoring Beast Boy's jokes in the background. Ray nodded, and she put a hand on Brigan, who led her after the team. She was ready to see, well, more like feel, the tower. Already, she could tell it would be grand. But how long would her visit last, before she messed everything up?


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Sorry its been a while! But I was working really hard on making this a long chapter, and a good chapter. I know its not very descriptive, but I try, I really do. So, can you help me by telling me what to work on? Thanks! Read and Review!_

_I don't own Teen Titans...:(_

Chapter 3

Cyborg

It was strange, having a new girl in Titan's Tower. The last girl they had welcomed onto the team hadn't turned out so well. She had almost destroyed the city. But Ray seemed different than Terra had been. She had lost so much, but she still kept positive and seemed in control, unlike Terra.

The strangest part was how she was blind yet not blind. She obviously didn't take offense to when they forgot she was blind. Usually, when he thought of blind people, he thought of old, ragged people, but Ray was beautiful. She had silver hair, not gray, but literally silver, and to match were here eyes, but he was sure that was from the blindness. She had really tan skin that made her hair stand out in contrast, and she was almost as tall as him and had a muscular but skinny build. But what made him look at her with wonder in his eyes was her story and how she positive she seemed in spite of it. It amazed him, seeing as how he had an accident of his own he still wasn't over.

She was one strange person, but he liked her already and she seemed to like him. Her tiger, on the other hand, didn't seem to like them at all, and it was mutual. That tiger could chomp out his circuits in a matter of seconds, especially if it looked like Ray was in danger or would be hurt.

They led her up to the main room, with Brigan's help, and she seemed to be looking at the room and every detail even though she couldn't see it. Beast Boy continued to make jokes, trying to make an impression on her while Starfire continued to ask questions happily. Robin just chuckled at them and told Ray that her room was to the left hallway and the first door, to which Ray nodded and made her way over to the couch. The rest of the titans sat around her, and waited for a minute, before the questions began.

"What are you doing out on your own?"

"Why were you stealing?"

"Can we test out your powers?"

"Your pretty."

They all turned to stare at Beast Boy, who had made the last comment. His cheeks turned red and he looked down, but shrugged. "You know you were all thinking it," he commented, smiling.

Ray just smiled. "Ok, first question, what was I doing on my own? I ran away over a year ago, but no, I'm not going to tell you why. I'd rather not talk about my past much. Uh, the second question was why was I stealing, right? Well, I can't stay in one place for too long, because, oh, I'll just tell you that my parents have lots of friends in lots of places so I can't make any money, so I have to steal. And the third question, I don't think you really want me to test my powers out. I've heard they are quite…life changing. People who I use them on aren't quite the same afterwards," she answered, her voice quieting at the last part. Cyborg could tell she was wrapped up in her own memories, her eyes, though they were unseeing, they were distant. Cyborg had refrained from asking any questions, because as much as he wanted to know about her, he didn't want to make her answer anything she didn't want to in front of everyone.

Ray seemed to realize this, because when everyone hadn't been paying attention, she shot him a smile, and he smiled back before realizing she couldn't see him. That would take a lot of getting used to.

"So, you won't tell us about your past, so what can you tell us?" Robin asked leaning forward. They all nodded and looked back towards Ray and she sighed.

"Well, I can tell you I've been a runaway for about a year and eight months, and I met Brigan here when he was just a cub, and we've been together ever since. I have been all over North America as well as South America. I've met some very interesting people here in America, some of whom you probably know well, but we'll discuss that later. I really hate stealing, but you have to do it to survive sometimes. I try not to, and Brigan and I hunt a lot and also gather," Ray told them. She stopped talking, and Cyborg figured that she probably didn't know what else to tell them.

Suddenly, the alarm rang and Robin pulled out his communicator. "Titans, its Red-X. Looks like he's out of Xenothium again. Titans Go!" Robin informed them. They started to move, but then looked back at Ray.

"Uh, do you, uh, want to..come?" asked Robin, carefully.

"Oh, friend, please do! We would love to have you on a mission!" Starfire squealed, smiling. She flew over, and pulled Ray up, and Cyborg knew the girl was a goner. No one could resist Starfire, she was just to persistent and stubborn.

Ray laughed and nodded. Brigan walked over to her, and she hopped on. Cyborg smiled internally, glad she was going. He wanted to see her powers in action. They raced towards the scene, Robin riding on the R-Cycle, Star, Beast Boy, and Raven flying above them, Ray riding on Brigan, and Cyborg was of course in his T-Car, and within minutes they were at what looked like a factory. Cyborg jumped out of his car, and was quite confused. Why would they get Xenothium here? It was a run down shoe factory, with a bunch of windows broken out, and the door was wide open.

They went in, and Cyborg readied his sonic canon. "He's in the very back of the building." He turned to see that Ray had spoken, and seemed to be looking in the general direction of Red-X.

"Lead on," Cyborg said, stopping to wait for her. She nodded, and leaned down to Brigan's ear. He could hear her telling him where Red-X was, and he seemed to be following her directions. Now that was a match made in heaven. They worked together like one body and one mind.

Brigan led them back to the very back of the factory, where there seemed to be just an old wall. "Uh, Ray, dude, there is just an old wall here. No Red-X in sight," Beast Boy said, disappointed. Cyborg had a feeling he wanted to see Ray's powers in action more than the rest of them.

"No, he's here. I can see him. He must be behind the wall," Ray said. She flipped, literally, off of Brigan and landed in front of the wall. She ran her hand over the wall, and seemed to be feeling for something that wasn't there. After another minute, her hand pushed in, and the wall split open.

"Nice," Raven said, obviously impressed. Ray smiled, and then walked back over to Brigan and jumped on. They ran into the room, and Cyborg was impressed. From the outside, this was a shabby, run down, old, abandoned warehouse or factory. But on the inside of this room, everything was very up to date. There were metal machines and computers lining the walls, enclosed containers probably, well, definitely containing Xenothium, and much more, including two scientists tied up and unconscious in front of the computers. Red-X was on the far side of the room, opening the containers and stashing the bottles of Xenothium in his bag.

"Stop right there, Red-X. Those don't belong to you, so give up now," Robin spit out in disgust. Cyborg knew that the leader still felt responsible for the criminal being at large. No one blamed him, but it was his suit.

Red-X laughed, and pushed the container back into the wall. "Oh mighty Robin, of _course_ I'm going to surrender," he responded sarcastically, smirking. He slung the bag over his shoulder and closed it tight. "Yeah, right. But, before I leave, who might this cutie be?" He pushed a button on his belt, and in a flash, he was standing next to Ray. She turned to him, and surprisingly, instead of being scared, she smiled at him.

"This _cutie_ has a name, and her name is Ray. And I suggest you give back the Xenothium, now. You really don't want to mess with me," Ray told him, not even backing away. In fact, she jumped down from Brigan, who was growling softly, but not doing anything. Cyborg watched them intently, but was ready to go into action. Red-X might not be like Slade or the other villains who wanted world domination, but he was still dangerous, and he didn't want her to get hurt, especially since she was under their care.

"And why not, beautiful?" Red-X asked, and Cyborg could almost see how far he was pushing Ray. She smiled again, but this time it had something behind it, and put her hand on his chest. She pushed him until his back hit the wall, and he didn't do anything to stop her.

"I may look like an innocent girl on the outside, but I'm nothing like that," Ray replied. She seemed to be getting at something, but Cyborg couldn't understand what. But she was seriously kidding herself if she thought she looked innocent. She was wearing tight dark skinny jeans, with high heel black boots, and a white plain tank top under a black leather jacket. If anything, she looked like a criminal, which made him wonder how she had chosen it since she was blind. Probably had someone choose it for her was his guess.

Just then she stepped back a few steps, and Cyborg almost fired his canon at the criminal but something made him wait. **"Red-X, I want you to go put all of those back, now. Then, stand there, and wait for the police to arrive,"** Ray said, her voice being laced with…power. It was so compelling, like an urge you just had to fulfill. Even Cyborg had a slight urge to follow her voice, but he shook his head to clear his thoughts. His vision had gone blurry, but now he could clearly see Red-X following her instructions, putting every bottle of Xenothium back into the containers. He seemed to be in a daze, doing everything robotically. Once he was done, he just stood there like a zombie.

They all stood there stunned, until Ray exhaled and almost collapsed until Brigan was suddenly by her side, catching her. They all went quickly to her side, and Cyborg was the first one. He helped her onto Brigan's back, and she sighed in relief.

"Are you ok? You almost collapsed?" Cyborg asked her, his voice containing a lot of concern. She nodded, but her face was a bit paler than usual.

Beast Boy, ever the jokester asked, "Dude, what happened! I mean, one minute, your all bad girl getting into him, and then the next he's putting everything back! Your like…a hypnotist!" He laughed, but no one laughed with him. Raven slapped him across the back of the head, and they all looked back to Ray, who was not smiling. She had closed her eyes, and her mouth was moving, but no words came out.

Her eyes opened quickly after a minute, and Cyborg saw something strange happen. They flashed from their usual silver to a startling blue, and then back to a silver. No one seemed to notice a difference, but he had seen it. This would definitely be a question he had to ask her in the future.

"So, what exactly happened?" Raven asked, slowly.

Ray shrugged. "You just saw my powers in action. I can make most people do whatever I want, just by coming in contact with a person at least once in my life time, and then talking to them," she explained, obviously having regained her strength. The color in her face had come back, and she held herself up straight on Brigan's back instead of slouched over.

"My friend, you say most? May I ask why you say most people?" Starfire asked, catching what Cyborg hadn't noticed the first time.

She sighed. "Some people's minds are harder to control. Their essences are more complicated than others; therefore, it takes more strength to control them. If I don't have that strength, then I won't be able to control them. I usually can tell if I can't, because those people look a lot different in my eyes, the colors more muddled together. Red-X, for example, has lots of complicated things about him, which even I do not completely understand. It took a lot of strength to get him to do that simple task. I have not met many people like him, and only one person, scratch that, two people, have I met before that I can't control," she responded, seemingly trying to put it into words that they would understand. It was complicated, and she was struggling to find the right words, but Cyborg had been in the same situation, struggling to explain what it was like before.

"So, if you ran out of strength or tried to control to many people at once, what would happen? Would you just lose control of them?" Robin asked.

"No, I'd die." There was a silence in the room that could practically be cut with a knife. She could die from using her powers, which was something that none of them, save maybe Raven, could relate to. Raven could severely hurt someone, but not die. She wouldn't die from just using her powers. And everyone else's powers were like an extension of their body, and they could use it like they could use an arm.

"Uh, guys, maybe we better get him to the police, or something?" Cyborg cut in. As interested as he was in learning about the mysterious Ray, he didn't want her to get hurt by trying to keep Red-X here.

They all nodded, and looked over to where Red-X had been standing, to find him pressing a button on his belt and disappearing. Cyborg's shoulders sunk. And just when they thought they'd had him, he got away again. "Sorry, guys, I should have warned you, my control starts to slip after about 10 minutes with a regular person, and with someone like him, well, I didn't know how long. I should have told you," she said, her eyes downcast, looking at a floor she would never see.

"Do not worry friend! We forgive you, and we shall catch him at the timing of the right," Starfire exclaimed cheerfully. Cyborg could have kissed the girl, because she always knew how to brighten up a situation, and everyone couldn't help but agree with her. Ray, on the other hand, still seemed like something was wrong, but he didn't push.

"Yeah, dude, we'll go out for pizza, and we can do a 'blind' drawing for toppings," he said, nudging her with his elbow. Ray smiled at him, and nodded, so with that, they made their way over to the pizza place, where everyone argued about toppings.

"PEPPERONI'S AND SAUSAGE!" Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy.

"I CAN'T EAT THAT, DUDE! I'VE BEEN THOSE ANIMALS! VEGETARIAN PIZZA!" he screamed back. The typical argument of the group, but they would never stop fighting about it. Cyborg didn't know how Beast Boy could live without meat.

"How about we get two pizzas, friends? I will eat the pizza of the vegetables, while everyone else may eat the pizza of the meats. That might settle everything, yes?" Starfire interrupted, ever the peace maker. Cyborg sat down in his seat with a huff, but nodded his consent.

Ray hadn't said a word since they sat down, and Cyborg really wanted to ask her if she was alright. He didn't know why he was so interested in her, but she was just so different. For one, she couldn't see that he was a part machine, so he was an equal in her eyes. Also, she had been through so much, and she was just…special.

"Hey, Ray, you want to go get the drinks with me?" Cyborg asked. It may have sounded strange, asking a blind girl to get drinks with him, but she nodded her head. He figured she could make her way around the people, and he could help her get around the rest of it.

The dodged around a few people in the way, but stopped at the fountain to fill drinks, well, he did, and then handed them to her.

"So, are you ok? And remember, you promised truthful answers to me," he asked, smiling at her. She glanced up, and then looked back down, sighing.

"I'm…conflicted. I am ok, yet not ok. You don't know how my powers work through my body, so you wouldn't understand. Red-X was like someone I've only met once. He was trained to resist mind manipulation," Ray confided. He nodded, but he felt like she was still holding back something from him.

He finished the last drink, and turned to her, studying her. "What is it you aren't telling me?" he asked finally. Her eyes widened, but she didn't look up at him.

Instead, she gripped the cup a little tighter, and it spilled over. He took it from her and filled it up again. He didn't expect her to say what she did. "You are an interesting essence, you know. I can't read you like the others can. I get bits and pieces, and everything you do surprises me. I sense you've changed, but I can't quite feel how much or how you've changed," Ray told him, finally studying all of him. She took a deep breath and continued. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know, but later. I don't break a promise, ever, but I won't tell your friends, not yet. And you can't tell them either. Not until I say its ok."

He nodded, solemnly. One thing Cyborg hated doing was keeping secrets, but this girl wasn't one he wanted to miss out on. And that could be the undoing of him, and possibly his team.

_So, what all do you want him to ask? What do you want to know? Not sure I'll put all the answers, but tell me and I'll try!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry this is a little bit shorter. But there is a lot of information in this chapter. It's a lot to take in. And I promise I will put more of the other titans in here in future chapters, but for now, its mainly based around Ray and her getting to trust them, or rather, Cyborg. But here ya go! It's even early! **Please please please please Review!**_

_I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Ray!_

Chapter 4

Ray

She couldn't believe what she was doing. First, she trusted complete strangers. Then, she let a villain go. And lastly, she was going to tell Cyborg her biggest secret. These were three things she had promised herself never to do. Well, she had promised two of them specifically, and one of them was different, but basically the same concept.

Already, she had lied to the team. In truth, she had been able to keep control on Red-X, but it was at a great price. Not for her, but for him. It would have been worse if she had kept control on him and made him stay, than if he had escaped, so Ray had made her choice. It was probably going to cause the Titans more trouble, but in the long run, it would be better for everyone. The titans thought she was upset for losing him, but she was upset because for a moment, she had considered doing something that she had promised she never would. If Ray had gone through with what she had been about to do, she didn't know if the Titans would be able to forgive her. No, she didn't know if _she_ could forgive herself.

Ray could have shot herself for not being able to break a promise. For some reason, it just wasn't possible for her. Now, Cyborg would know everything he wanted to, and she couldn't stop from telling him. He seemed trustworthy, but how could she know? She had just met these people today. The only thing she did know was that they were super heroes.

But at least these guys were funny. Ray didn't know remember the last time she had laughed, but she did over pizza. They were a strange group of friends, that's for sure, but she could relate to all of them. With Raven, she could understand the fact that she was silent, and often liked to be alone. And Starfire, she could relate to her positive side and emotional side. Robin, she could relate to his serious side, and Beast Boy, it was his sense of humor. With Cyborg, she didn't know, but she liked how he was hard to figure out.

They went back to the Tower, and Ray knew that it was time to tell Cyborg what he wanted to know, there was no putting it off. She hung back on Brigan when they entered the tower, letting everyone pass her, and he did too, seeming to sense what she was getting at.

"Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes, ok. I'll figure out how to get up there," Ray told him, before Brigan sped up and made his way through the halls to the elevator. Luckily, the numbers were raised on the buttons, so all she had to do was feel them until she hit what seemed to be the top floor. They made their way up to the top floor and where they stepped out onto the roof. Ray felt the wind slice against her skin, but that didn't bother her. Feeling was one of the things that everyone took for granted usually, but she savored it. Brigan walked with her to the edge where she sat down, and breathed in the scent of the water. It was so nice here, so calm. Brigan had back away and laid down to relax, for which she was glad. She had worked him too hard.

The doors to the elevator opened and she heard Cyborg's wide, heavy footsteps echoing across the roof. He sat down next to her and for a moment, they sat in the silence, listening to what was going on around them. The waves crashed against the shore, the wind blew her hair back out of her face, and the sun shined down on her skin. It was a perfect day, or at least, she could imagine it was.

"Ray, what happened back there?" Cyborg finally asked. Ray chuckled, because it seemed like no one but her could ever sit doing nothing for more than a few minutes.

"Ask me a more specific question. That is too broad for all of the information I can give you," she told him.

Cyborg sighed. "Ok, what did you mean that I don't know what goes on with your powers?" he asked.

"My powers are very powerful, I won't lie. I'm not trying to be conceited, but they are. They appeared to me when I became blind, or at least part of them did. I did not discover the control part of it until much later," she told him. Ray closed her eyes, even though it made no difference, but it did shut off everyone's Essences registering in her mind. "I'll be blunt. When I control someone, they very slowly lose their will to do anything. My powers etch into their mind, and they will do anything anyone tells them too. But not only that happened."

Ray paused, thinking back to that poor boy who had taunted her. She hadn't meant for it to happen, but she didn't know what was going on. It wasn't like she wanted to harm him. "When I control someone, I start to regain my sight," she explained feeling the guilt take over once again. It was like a wave crashing over her, leaving her out of breath, overcome by it.

Cyborg was obviously shocked. He didn't say anything for a minute but then he placed his big hand over hers and she looked up at him. His hand was hard, but surprisingly warm, and she was glad for the support. He nodded for her to go on. "I regain my sight, but only for a little bit. The longer I control someone, or the stronger their mind is, the more sight I have. But it goes away after a little bit, and I go back to being blind," she continued, her voice showing her defeat. Not only did she have to lose her sight once, but she had to lose it twice and every time over when she used her powers.

"I'm so sorry, Ray. I can't imagine how hard that must be for you. So what happens to someone who, uh, you, uh, use your powers on?" he asked. Ray cringed at the thought of the only person this had happened to. She had been afraid he would ask a question like this.

"They never get their will back, and they go crazy," she said bluntly.

Cyborg

He couldn't believe how much this girl went through. Losing her sight once and over and over again when she used her powers, and so much more he didn't even know yet. And now, not only that, but her powers could harm someone so badly, that even he didn't understand it yet. His hand tightened on top of hers unwillingly. "It's happened to someone, hasn't it?" he asked. Cyborg mentally slapped himself, because obviously it had or she wouldn't know what would happen.

But she didn't seem to take offense or look at him like he was stupid, she just nodded. "I used to be picked on when I was little, for being blind. You see, I went to a regular school, so I was the only blind one. Some people knew not to pick on me, because even before I went blind, I was always the tough one. But one day, this new guy moved to my school," Ray told him. Even though he hadn't really asked her to tell him, he was glad she had decided to share this information. He couldn't look at her though, because he was afraid of what he would see, so he looked out the ocean, only listening to her voice. The voice that held so much power in them, but also so much kindness.

"He taunted me, day in and day out. Most of the time, I didn't let it bother me, but one day, I snapped. I don't remember what exactly he said, but it bothered me enough. I discovered my powers that day. I controlled him, made him do all of these terrible things, things that I don't want to talk about. By the time I calmed down, it was too late. I could see what was happening, which was a shock enough, but it was terrible. He had this blank stare, and his pupils were completely silver, like mine. All he did was stand there. No one was around to see it, so no one knew it was me, but I couldn't stay there. I just told everyone I didn't know what had happened, and went to being home schooled, up until I ran away," she continued. Cyborg could tell she felt really bad about what had happened. It must have been such a traumatic experience.

Cyborg saw her in a completely new light. At first, she had just seemed like a normal, tough girl who was blind but acted like nothing was wrong. Now, he saw she was a very enclosed person, who put on a brave face for everyone else, but who was really dying on the inside. She was a lot like Raven, in the fact that she didn't want to share much about herself. Not only that, but she had the potential to be evil. She could take what she wanted, anything she wanted, and get her sight back. But Ray didn't. She felt bad about doing the little damage that she had done. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I-," he started to say.

She shook her head. "I promised you answers, and answers are what you will get." Ray closed her mouth for a moment, before taking a deep breath.

"Why do you care so much?" Ray questioned him. Cyborg shrugged, but then forgot she wouldn't be looking at him. She couldn't really.

"I don't know why. You just seem to be different from the people I have met. It's like, I guess, I understand where you are coming from. I had an accident, which left me so damaged, they replaced over half my body with machine parts. I got called a freak, and I was so alone for the longest time," he told her. It surprised him that he could be so open with someone he had just met that day. But he trusted her. There was something that was between them that he didn't quite understand yet, but he was willing to go with it. "That was, until we formed the Teen Titans. I met all these dumb friends of mine, where I fit in. I don't feel awkward or like a freak anymore. I trust them, and we have become a family now."

They sat there in silence for a while. Cyborg knew that some kind of bond had been formed between them now. They knew things about each other, especially things about her, that no one else knew. He realized he still had his hand on hers and took it back. It could have been just his imagination, but he thought she might have looked a little sad.

"Thank you," he blurted out after a moment. She looked over at him in confusion with her eyebrows creased together. "Thank you," he continued, "for telling me this. You didn't have to tell me all about your past, but you did. It means a lot to me." Ray nodded, and a small smile formed on her face.

"We better get back. Your friends might think something's going on between us," she joked elbowing him. He laughed, and so did she. Cyborg didn't think she could get any prettier, but she did. There was something so genuine about her.

They made their way to the elevator, Brigan traveling behind them. Luckily, it was a big elevator. They stopped on the main floor, and Cyborg helped Ray through the hallways by putting a hand on her back, which made his face feel hot, but luckily he didn't show any blush.

The rest of the Titans were being their normal selves. Robin was explaining some random Earth custom to Starfire, while Raven meditated, and Beast Boy was playing a game.

"Yo, Cy! Get over here and get ready to get your butt kicked!" Beast Boy yelled across the room without turning around. Cyborg patted Ray on the shoulder and ran to the couch, jumping across the back of it next to Beast Boy.

"Watch it BB. Do I have to remind you that I have beaten you the last 12 times we've played?" he taunted, readying his controller. He heard Starfire, Robin, and Ray laugh behind him, but he didn't pay attention. The game had started.

Beast Boy just snorted. "Right, it was all because of luck. Everyone has to run out of luck at some point, and yours just did, my friend!" he countered, sitting up on the back of the couch and leaning towards the screen. It was good to relax, now that things were going well. But how long would that last?


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it took a really long time, but I have other stories to write too, and I've had a lot going on. My neighbor went into the ICU the other day, and I'm taking care of my nephew, so I'll try to write it faster next time. Thank you to all of you who read this story, but **Please please please please Review!**_

_I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Ray!_

Chapter 3

Ray

How could she have told him all of that? What was wrong with her? She couldn't just overload him with information like that. Besides, he might think so much worse of her now. And what if he went and told the others? She'd have to leave town.

But what was she thinking? Ray wasn't staying very long anyways. She was a traveler, a wanderer. She had always wanted to keep moving, and this was still like that. Or was it? There was something about here that had drawn her to Jump City in the first place, and it was keeping her here now. Maybe it was the Teen Titans. They seemed to have drawn a lot of attention, and she wanted to see what this was all about.

"Friend Ray! You look the sad, and I was just about to inquire if you would like to go do the meditation with friend Raven and me," came a voice. Ray looked up and recognized the person as Starfire, and then behind her was Raven. Personally, Ray had never met an alien, but she had always pictured them as green and huge and ugly. But, based on what she felt from everyone else, this girl was nothing like that. And when her vision had come back for a bit from Red-X, she had seen enough. This girl was probably the nicest person alive.

Ray signaled for Brigan to wait, and he padded off, probably to find a corner to sleep in. "Sure, I mean, that is if you want me to," she replied smiling, adding the second part after sensing the annoyance coming off of Raven.

Starfire squealed and grabbed her hand, pulling her back towards the roof. Ray couldn't help but laugh. She felt Raven gliding behind them, also slightly amused at their friend.

Ray almost stopped in her tracks. Friend. She hadn't used that word in a long time, besides Brigan. She hadn't even known Starfire for a day and she used that word. They went up to the roof, and finally Starfire let go of her hand. Starfire floated in the air and crossed her legs, and Raven did the same.

"Oh right, you guys get to float, meanwhile I have to sit on the ground," Ray joked as she sat down on the ground.

Raven lifted a hand, and said, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Suddenly, a floating black disc about the size of a table appeared below her and lifted her off the ground. Ray almost fell back, but managed to keep her bearings on the disc.

"Uh, woah, that's…amazing!" Ray exclaimed smiling. She put her hand down to feel it, and it was solid.

"Yes, of course. But now, close your eyes, and chant with us. Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven started, with Starfire joining in. Ray didn't really need to close her eyes, but it did help. It cut her off from a bit of her powers, and it helped her really see the world. After a few minutes of just breathing, she joined in with the other girls, chanting. At first, she didn't feel like it was doing anything . But slowly, she felt her mind untwist, and her muscles started to relax. Everything on the inside was unwinding and she felt for once that she had complete control.

Her powers were even different now. Usually, she could feel slight emotions, but not totally. It would just be like being given a nudge in the right direction. But by doing this, she could actual feel what they were feeling. It was like it was radiating off of them. Raven was feeling calm and in control, but also worried. Worried about what, she couldn't tell. Starfire was feeling happiness, but also a sense of peace.

Ray could even feel what the three boys downstairs were feeling. That was a much larger distance than she had ever tried. Robin was worried, but also happy. He was very complex though, and she couldn't place all of his emotions. Some were overjoyed, but some were sad. She caught one though, and could place exactly what that was about. He was cautious, untrusting. He was thinking of her.

Beast Boy on the other hand, was very simple. He was just very happy and humorous. She could tell he very rarely got upset at anything, and when he did, it was a very serious matter.

Cyborg. This was one guy Ray didn't think she would ever figure out. He held a deep, buried anger, but also a sense of belonging. He was happy here, but he was also concerned. She could tell that his concern was for her, and it warmed her heart. Out of all the Titans, he was the only one who already trusted her. The rest of them still held something back, not letting themselves get too close.

"Ray?" came a voice. It brought her back from her reverie and she opened her eyes. Raven and Star were both staring at her.

Ray shook her head to clear her thoughts. The black disc lowered and she stood up, glad to stretch her cramped legs. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Raven scrunched her eyes in obvious suspicion. "It seemed as if you were asleep, and everything that I sensed from you told me you were. Starfire was concerned," she answered in her monotone voice.

Ray shrugged. "I was merely investigating my powers. I must have been in deep," she said. For a moment, her vision flickered, and she could see them, but then it went away and back to black. That confused her, but she didn't let it show. She hadn't been using her powers, only those that came naturally to her. So why did her vision return?

Starfire seemed to accept that her answer was completely true and moved on, but she could sense that Raven was still suspicious of her. "Well, then friend, it is time for the lunch and we must go join our friends for a wonderful late day meal!" Starfire exclaimed already floating towards the elevator, humming some strange song as she went. This girl was positively the happiest, most cheerful person she knew. As annoying as it was, it kept her mind off of any of the things she didn't want to think about.

Ray followed them back down to the main room, where she heard shouting from all three boys. Obviously the game they had been playing was over.

"I told you I would beat you, BB! No one can beat the master!" Cyborg yelled, obviously very happy about his win. She could see his fist pumping in the air, while Beast Boy was hanging back on the couch, looking defeated.

"You cheated, dude! I should have won, but something went wrong with my controls!" Beast Boy countered throwing his controller at the couch. He jumped off the back of the couch and came up next to Cyborg. She could feel his playful anger, and knew that he wasn't actually mad at anyone.

Robin came between them and draped his arms over their shoulders. "Get over it guys, you know I could beat you both," he commented and before he could even finish there were arguments going on about who was the better gamer.

Not for the first time in her life did she wish she could see. So she could see the TV and play games with friends, so she could tell what her friends looked like. So she could see the sunset. And her family.

Obviously she had been lost in her thoughts because by the time she came too, the Titans were all waving a hand in front of her face and practically yelling in her ear.

Ray shook her head and blinked. "Sorry, what were you guys saying?" she asked, smiling sheepishly. They all laughed and Ray could practically feel the warm family relationship they had. They were all so close, and she could feel they would do anything for each other. It made her want what they had.

"We were asking you what you wanted to eat for dinner," Robin told her, already having gotten out quite a few things to make dinner. Beast Boy and Cyborg were in the kitchen with him, obviously ready to help prepare dinner, while Starfire and Raven stood to the side.

"Preferably something without meat, since it's our turn to cook dinner tonight," Beast Boy commented. Cyborg punched him in the arm.

"Dude, chill out. You don't have to cook meat, even though its delicious. Just eat your tofu junk," he retorted.

Ray shook her head, smiling at them. "I'll eat whatever, really. After being on the run for over a year, you learn to like everything and anything," she told them, thinking back to some nights when she ate nuts that she had found, and the fish she had cooked after catching it. Both of those things she had hated when she was at home, but you can't exactly get a gourmet meal out in the wild.

They immediately began arguing about what to eat and what to cook, but Robin ultimately won out, with cooking lasagna. He promised to cook some without meat and some with, so as to please both Cyborg and Beast Boy. Ray could tell that he was usually the problem solver who ultimately settled any disagreements. The five Titans immediately started working on it, getting out all kinds of different foods. Even Raven helped out, not happy, but content.

It was heartening to see the five friends all participating in something so simple. Sometimes, people didn't really see that these heroes were people too. They had lives other than fighting, and no one saw that. All the citizens could see was the fact that they had someone to get them out of trouble, and they wanted to know every little detail, while really just wanting something to gossip about. This is what made them such a good team. They all could get along with each other, helping out one another in simple daily tasks.

Ray couldn't stand to see it any more. It reminded her too much of what she had lost. She mumbled something about going somewhere, but in reality, she just walked out of the room and went down the hall to the first open room she found.

She slid down the wall on the inside, and Ray knew she couldn't stay here. This was one reason she ran away in the first place. Seeing people so happy constantly reminded her of everything she had lost. Of course, she knew that things weren't as bad as they could be. And she was thankful for all that she had and the fact that she was alive. But still, it couldn't stop her from wishing.

Ray felt a presence come into the room and she looked up to see a figure kneeled in front of her. Immediately, she could tell who it was, but it didn't comfort her. She didn't know Robin, and he didn't know her.

"Ray, are you ok? You just left, and I came to see if everything was ok," Robin said, sitting down next to her. She shook her head in response, not knowing what to tell him. It wasn't like talking to Cyborg, who just made her feel…ok. He made her want to tell him. Even though she had just met him, she felt she could talk with him. Robin was…different. He seemed trustworthy, but she wasn't sure yet.

"I know you don't trust us yet, but I want you to know that you can stay here as long as you need us. I can tell already Starfire loves having you around, and even Raven seems content. Not to mention Beast Boy loves that you think he's funny, and it seems like you and Cyborg are getting along quite well," he continued.

Ray turned to look at him, and saw that he was sincere. She could sense so many emotions from him, that she wasn't sure what was for her and what was for everything else. "And you? What do you think?" she asked, genuinely curious. He sat quiet for a moment, thinking out what he was going to say.

"I think that I've seen some real good in you today. You didn't hesitate to jump into action and help us defend the city. I think that you are a good person, and a friend to everyone. And I really hope you will stay with us. We lost a friend a while ago, and I sure wouldn't like to lose another one," Robin said after the silence. He pulled something out of his pocket and took her hand, placing it there. It felt round and smooth, with a T engraved on the top. "Either way, I want you to have this. It shows you as an honorary member of the Teen Titans, and if you do decide to leave sometime, you'll be able to contact us, especially if you need help."

Ray didn't know what to say. She was grateful that he trusted her that much already, and she was glad he did. Maybe she could stay for a while longer than she had planned. After all, she could help them, even if she was blind.

"Thank you, Robin. You don't know how much this means to me. You don't really know me, but you are willing to have faith in me. Thank you," Ray told him, smiling. Perhaps her luck had turned around and she could finally start going on an uphill path.

He nodded and they sat for a moment. Ray could understand why he was the leader. There was just something about him that made him more mature than the rest of them, and made her want to prove herself to him. It made her want to be a better person just to make him accept her.

He stood up and offered her a hand, to which she accepted. They walked back into the kitchen, where she could already smell the workings of a great dinner. They were all laughing and smiling as she and Robin came back in.

"So, you said you can see life of any kind, right? Can you see the vegetables?" Robin asked curiously.

She looked over to where the rest of them were cutting up random vegetables and such, and Ray noticed a slight glow from the space below them. "It's very faint, but I can see it. Why?" she answered. He didn't reply, but took her hand, guiding her towards the faint glow. He placed her hand on something, and Ray felt it, seeing it in her mind as a bowl.

"Think you can whip up a decent salad?" he asked, waving his hand over vegetables to her right. She smiled and nodded.

It was easy enough to tear up the leaves for a salad, and place little slices of carrots in it too. She felt someone come up next to here and put something in there. "Just some croutons," Cyborg told her, shaking the box of them, letting more fall in. She nodded, and continued to make the salad, placing a few green peppers in the salad also. They worked next to each other, Cyborg talking a bit while she listened. He talked about the missions that they went on, and the other members of the Titans, and she was glad he was telling her about his life. One thing she was curious about was how he became half robot. But Ray didn't ask because she figured it was a sore subject for him.

Finally, dinner was ready, and they ate lasagna and salad, and then after had ice cream. It was just like what her family used to do. Ray supposed it was because, in their own way, they were a family.

Ray couldn't believe the stories they had to tell. They talked about Starfire being a princess of Tamaran and going through her metamorphosis, Beast Boy changing into a monster at one point but he defended Raven, Cyborg defeating a full robot to save his friends, Robin defeating Slade, and Raven defeating her demon father. She felt like she was apart of their team just because of their stories.

After a while, they asked about her. "What do you want to know?" Ray asked hesitantly, afraid of what they might ask. She didn't know if she could answer all of their questions.

"Well, anywhere you are comfortable with starting at. Why don't you start with where you have gone since you ran away," Robin told her.

She almost let out a sigh of relief. This is something she could answer. "Well, I started out by going to Florida, somewhere I had never been. The life in the ocean was beautiful, and pure, it was amazing. Next, I went to New Orleans. If you like music, that's the place to go. From there, I went to everywhere you can imagine. Nashville, Tennessee; Denver, Colorado; and so many more. I couldn't see them, but I can imagine them and use my other senses," Ray told them, smiling at the memories. Even now she could hear the music of the street performers in New Orleans.

"I've got a question," Raven said. "How did you become blind?" And here she thought she would get away with not talking about her past.


	6. Chapter 6

_I haven't had a computer, like, all of summer, so I'm so sorry for taking a long time. I really hope you guys are still reading this, and I hope you'll let me know by your reviews. There's a few surprises in her, along with one of my favorite characters popping up, so let me know and **Please please please please Review!**_

_I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Ray!_

Chapter 6

Cyborg

She didn't know how to start, that much was clear. "Wow, Raven, you just had to bring up the tough questions. Give me a minute," Ray replied, sighing. She stood up, and looked out the window that they all knew she couldn't see. She looked so…serene. He could tell this would be a tough thing to tell everyone. He had seen the pain in her eyes and the tense way she held herself when she had told him. All he wanted to do right then was go and pull her into a big hug and take all the pain away. But he let her continue, for he didn't want the Titans to know that she had told him this before. It was something that would stay between him and Ray.

She spoke quietly, telling it so softly that even Beast Boy was straining to hear her. Ray never looked at them, but even the stupidest person could tell she was hurting. One thing she didn't tell them, though, was about what happened to people who were under her control. Cyborg knew that this was something that only he would know for quite a while. For some odd reason, he had earned her trust. She had honored her promise, but there was more than that. Ray didn't have to honor it, but she did anyways.

For a few moments after she finished her story, there was complete and utter silence. The kind you get when everyone is shocked. Robin, always the team leader, spoke first.

"Ray, you've been through so much. I think most people after all that would have cracked under pressure of everything, but you have adapted to become strong. We welcome you to stay as long as you need to," said the masked hero. Each of the Titans nodded, even Raven who had a hard time trusting any visitor after Terra. But there was no way they could say no after a story like that.

Ray just nodded, keeping her eyes on the outside. Cyborg didn't know what she saw out in the world, but he imagined that right now she wasn't seeing anything. The sun had gone down, finally, and the city's outline was bright in the distance. It was a beautiful sight, but of course, she couldn't see that, and that was hard for him to comprehend.

"What's it like, not being able to see?" he asked in a low voice. She turned at the sound of his voice, and scrunched her eyes at him. But after a second she looked away again.

"I'll put it as best I can from the time I could see. Remember when you would go into a room with no windows, and didn't turn on the light? Your eyes try to adjust, but there is nothing to adjust to. But also combine that with when you first wake up, and everything is a little blurry, and light, except I can only see that on the living things. That's the best I can do to help you understand what its like I suppose," Ray explained.

Cyborg nodded, and sensed that she was getting tired of answering questions for today. Luckily, Starfire seemed to notice too, and flew up.

"Friends! In order to celebrate the joining of friend Ray, we should celebrate with the movies and the popcorn, yes? It would go along with our earlier pizza night," she exclaimed, smiling and flying towards where they kept some movies. "Now, shall it be a comedy, a horror, or an action film?"

Instantly, people started yelling at what they wanted. Even Cyborg joined in, yelling for an action movie along with Raven, while Beast Boy and Starfire wanted a comedy. This would never end, but Cyborg noticed Ray in the background, laughing hard. This was the best thing anyone could ask for, because it changed her face completely. Her eyes, though silver from the accident, lit up, and her face lifted. Her smile was so bright, and happy, Cyborg never wanted her to stop. Her silver-blonde hair seemed to shine, and everything about her just seemed brighter. After a moment, she seemed to realize that they were staring at her and she stopped, suddenly self-conscious.

"Anyways, you guys decide what you want to watch, I'm actually going to go to bed," she told them. Cyborg was going to ask why, when he realized they had forgotten she couldn't see it. It seemed that she noticed he looked mortified. "Cyborg, don't feel bad. I get it all the time and I mostly listen to movies anyways." The others seemed to catch up on what Cyborg had figured out and their faces fell too.

"Oh, Ray, I'm so sorry, we should have realized…" Robin started but Ray shook her head once again.

"Seriously, I'm beat, and before that I have one thing I need to do, so go ahead and watch your movie, and I'll see you in the morning," Ray told them, standing up and heading for the door. She motioned to Brigan who stood up and walked towards her. Ray swung herself up on his back and whispered something in his ear. "Good night, Titans." They took off out the door, and Cyborg noticed she was heading towards the exit, not to any of the rooms. He trusted her, but there was something strange about that.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

Ray

She had to find him, and make sure he was ok. He might be a criminal, but he was still a person. Just like before, Ray could sense where he was, based on the life signature she was sensing and had sensed before. He was near, only a couple of blocks away.

Brigan seemed to sense where they were going, and took off at full speed. Within minutes, she found him, leaning in an alley off a side street. He seemed to be waiting for her, which wasn't so unusual. People who had been affected by her powers seemed to be connected to her for the first 48 hours. They could sense each other.

His skull mask and her lack of sight made for it so she couldn't tell his expression, but she could tell he was smirking. "I could sense you were coming for me. Back to finish me off, are you? Or did I just have that much of an affect on you that you couldn't resist me?" Red-X retorted. Oh yeah, definitely smirking.

"You are so funny. No, I came to make sure my powers didn't leave any…lingering side effects," Ray responded, frowning. She wasn't here to play games and that's exactly what he was doing.

"I know I'm a real catch, but you don't have to be so worried about me," he countered. He pushed off against the wall, and walked towards her and Brigan. "Don't worry so much, I'm fine. I'm a tough boy, if you haven't noticed."

Ray jumped off of Brigan and walked towards him. "Yes, you are so tough you have to steal everything you want. Besides, my powers are uncontrollable sometimes, so I make it my job to make sure those affected by it are fine," she explained. Red-X seemed to expand at that moment, and he loomed towards her. She backed up into a wall and he put his arms on either side of her head.

"Yes, I get everything I want. And you know what I want right now?" he asked, not finishing the question. He leaned towards her, hand reaching up for his mask, but at the last second he pulled back. "Well, I'll let your imagination run wild. So what exactly could happen to me if your powers got out of control when used on me?"

Ray put her hand on his chest and pushed him back. "Oh, I think you'd know by now what was happening. I'm quite sure you are fine. So if you don't mind, I'll be going back to the Tower now," she answered, stepping back towards Brigan. Red-X stepped in her way, stopping her in her tracks. She looked up at him, since he was much taller than her, and she knew that he didn't realize she was blind. "You really should be more careful around a blind person."

That definitely confused him. He started waving a hand in front of her face so she grabbed it. Sometimes she liked to tease people like this. "You definitely are not blind. How could you grab my hand if you were blind?" he asked, obviously confused. She shrugged.

"I'm more of a mystery than even you. Guess you'll never know the truth about me, but one thing is for sure: I am definitely blind. I'll see you later, Red," Ray told him, smiling in result of his confusion. She stepped around him and hopped onto Brigan. "Don't think about me too much." With a wink, Brigan took off into a sprint back to the tower. Ray was sure they were a sight to see, a girl with silver hair, flying into the wind on the back of a tiger. Although, this was the city that housed the Titans so it probably wasn't that weird.

It had been a crazy day that was for sure. She would have never thought that she would have met the Titans, let alone be rooming with them. Not to mention she had gone from a petty thief to a hero in just a few hours. But then she just had to go check on Red-X, and to say he interested her was saying much less than she could. And there were the Titans. All of which were different and interesting. Raven was very mysterious, but Ray could sense a deep protectiveness of her friends within her. Starfire was very joyful and bright, but she had been through a lot, that much was clear. Beast Boy was the goofball, but she also knew he was deeply determined when it came down to it. Robin was the natural leader, but she also sensed that his team meant more to him than anything. Cyborg interested him the most though. She sensed so much, but so little. She could tell he was determined and fierce when it came to the missions, but also very gentle. There was so much that she couldn't tell about him though. Was that part of the reason she seemed to trust him? Or was it just that she liked him?

_Two weeks later…_

It had been a couple of weeks since Ray had met up with the Titans, and she knew it was probably the best weeks of her life. She had gone on missions with them, gone out for ice cream and gone to the amusement park. It had been the closest she had come to having a normal life in a very long time.

And then came another mission with Red-X. It was what she had been dreading this entire time. She would hardly be able to help them, because seeing as she had already used her powers on him it wasn't a good idea to do it again. But Ray went anyways, because she could always use her fighting to help them. She was trained in a couple of different fighting techniques, so at least there was that.

They went to a warehouse where Red-X was stealing valuable technology, state-of-the-art. They busted in on him already having gotten the technology out of all of the cases. He turned to them, and she just knew he was smirking once again.

"Well, well, well, the Titans are back once again. And I see you've got your little trainee with you. Cutie, how have they been treating you? Stuck up, and goodie-goodie like usual, I suppose," Red said slinging the last weapon into a bag.

Ray didn't bother to answer his questions. "Drop the bag, Red, and hand it over. Don't make me use my powers on you," she lied. Hopefully that would be more than enough threat so that she wouldn't actually have to.

Red-X laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, princess, but I'm in need of these. Gotta make a living," he replied. He took a step towards the door, and Ray vaulted off of Brigan in his way. He stepped up right towards her and leaned to her ear. "Besides, wouldn't want your powers to go out of control would they? Do your friends know about that?" She stepped back, and dropped, swinging her leg towards his. He laughed and jumped up, dodging her attack. He dropped back down and then went straight into a flip over her and towards the door.

"**The reactor will overheat in 30 seconds,"** came an automated voice. Ray glanced back at Red-X.

"Oh, right, I might have caused that," Red-X told them.

Ray glanced back at the others. "Guys! Go! Brigan, get out of here, now. I'm going to try and shut it down. I know computers, so don't argue, just go!" she yelled. They all didn't go at first but she then added, "Don't make me use my powers." That got them to go, with a last look from Cyborg. She ran back to the computer, and first found the keys, sensing what she was typing in. There were a few codes that she could try and even though she was blind, somewhere in her, she could sense what was happening. It could be her powers, or just a good sense with computers, but within 20 seconds, she knew it couldn't be done. She typed in a code, and it gave her more time, but that was the best she could do. And there was still no time for her to get out. Ray turned around and ran for the door, but she knew it couldn't be done.

Right as she thought it was hopeless, Red-X appeared next to her. He grabbed her around the waist and then they disappeared into thin air and appeared outside the building. She could see the life signatures of her friends a few hundred feet away and realized that Red-X must have teleported them out. Then she heard the building blow up, and it made her sensitive ears ring. She pushed her head into his chest, trying to block out the noise and when it finally quieted, Ray glanced up at him, then took a step back.

"Th-thank you. You sa-saved my life. B-but why?" Ray asked. She hadn't come that close to death in a very long time, and it scared her.

Red-X shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not evil, and I certainly don't want a pretty face to get hurt. Especially if I caused it. I look out for myself, but that doesn't mean I can't do a good thing once in a while," he answered.

Ray sat down on the ground, and hugged her knees. She hadn't been this shaken up in a while, but this just really reminded her of her accident. "Red, anything you ask of me, I'll do it, I promise. And I never break a promise, ever," Ray told him. She pulled out a pin from her hair that had a fake diamond on it. "Twist the diamond twice, and it will signal me anytime you want me." He took it from her hand and stuck it somewhere in his suit.

"You shouldn't give that promise out so freely with me, princess. I could ask you to do something you're not willing to do," Red said. She shook her head.

"I'm not like the Titans. I used to be a thief, like you. I don't have to do the right thing all the time, so don't expect it. I should get back to my friends. Am I walking or are you teleporting me?" Ray asked. He didn't even reply, but dropped down beside her and wrapped his arm around her. In a second they were right behind her friends, and the next instant he was gone. She stood up and brushed herself off. Just a few feet away, her friends were talking.

They all stared at the building that was now up in flames. "She…sacrificed herself saving us. She gave us enough time to get out," Raven commented. They all nodded, and were silent for a moment.

"Ray was a good hero, why did she have to leave us?" Beast Boy whimpered.

"I am doing the missing of Ray already," Starfire added.

Ray could see all of their colors, dulling in response to her supposed death. It warmed her heart tough, to know that they cared so much about her already. They were the closest she had to family, since Ray was no longer in contact with her.

"So who are we talking about? Not being gossips I hope," Ray said nonchalantly smiling. At first they didn't seem to understand what was happening, but Cyborg was the first one to understand.

He ran to her and pulled her into a hug, smiling. "Ray! I thought we'd lost you!" he yelled into her ear. They had become really close friends in the last two weeks, and she had told him all about her life, and he had confided in her in a lot of things. They worked on his car together, and he was even helping her with building her own computer, one that she could use. Its like some unknown force had drawn them together, and they were as close as close could be. "I don't know what I would have done without you." That part he whispered in her ear.

The rest of them pulled her away and she ended up giving them all separate hugs and a group hug. By the time it was all done, she was laughing at the situation. But Robin, always the focused one, was the first one to come to his senses and get back down to business.

"How did you get out, Ray? You were in the heart of the warehouse. We barely had enough time to escape, I don't know how it was possible you did," Robin questioned.

Ray glanced down at the ground, not knowing what to tell them. She knew they wouldn't be happy about Red-X saving her, but there was no other explanation she could give them. There was just one part she would leave out, and that would be her favor to him. "Red-X teleported me out of there," she whispered, but they all heard it.

Normal people would gasp, or their eyes would go wide, or even say that this was great, but the Titans were not normal people. "What? Why would Red-X do that? He has to have a motive. He's saved us once, but there's no reason for him to do it again," Cyborg commented. He stood right next to Ray and had a protective hand on her shoulder, as if Red-X would come back and take her away.

"It wasn't like he was really risking himself. He just teleported me out of there," Ray told them, silently cursing herself for lying to them. That wasn't all there was to the story, but they didn't need to know that.

"But Red-X is a criminal, and he does everything for himself. Why would he save you? What does that gain him?" Robin responded. It was a rhetorical question, but Ray had to answer him.

"Maybe he did it because he's not evil. He could have let me die, but he didn't. I, for one, am grateful for that. Maybe you shouldn't always expect the worst in someone," Ray said, suddenly becoming defensive of the person who saved her. He wasn't all bad, and she knew it. He was more like her than the Titans were, but they didn't know that. And she couldn't exactly tell them that. What they did need to know was all that she had told him. "Red-X may be a criminal, but he isn't a bad person. Selfish, and looks out for himself maybe, but he saved me. That's all that matters to me."

The Titans looked surprised and a little taken aback. "Friend, I do not understand. Red-X is not a friend of ours, and is on the side of the evil. You must not trust him, for I fear that you may get into the trouble," Starfire said, her face laced with worry. Out of all the Titans, Starfire was probably her favorite person to talk to. She was so innocent, but at the same time, she was so smart. But in this case, Ray knew she was being a bit unreasonable.

"Starfire, I don't trust him. He saved me, and I owe him, that's all. But he is not on the side of evil that much I know. I can sense it. You might not understand how I know this, but that's how my powers work. I can tell an entire story from one look at a person. It was harder on him, because he was trained in blocking out my mind, but I still got a read on him. So, guys, don't worry! I can take care of myself. I've been doing it pretty much all my life," Ray told them. They seemed to calm down a lot when she said that. That bugged her more than she let on, because it meant they didn't trust her completely. But that wouldn't stop her from living how she wanted and trusting who she wanted to. "Listen, let's go back to the Tower, and hang out, get our minds off of this, because I almost died, and I don't want to think about it any more than I have to."

The others nodded and they all started talking about what they were going to do. She didn't pay attention, so she didn't hear them whispering about plans until she got back.

"Ray, how about we go play some volleyball?" Beast Boy asked her, obviously excited about it.

She just sighed. "You know I can't play. A volleyball isn't living, and so I can't see the ball. It wouldn't work. I'd be a regular blind person in there," Ray replied. They all chuckled.

"Right, well, anyways, we've got a surprise, so close your eyes," Raven told her, in her usual voice, but there was some happiness etched in it. Ray closed her eyes, totally cut off from the world now, but she felt Raven use her powers to suspend her in the air. Brigan growled, but Ray told him to be quiet. They went floating for about 5 minutes, before she was finally set back down on the ground.

"Ok, hold out your hands and then open your eyes," Cyborg said, a smile in his voice. She felt a ball placed in her hands, and then she opened her eyes. There were plants all over the ball, in a net-like shape. She smiled, really touched they did that for her.

"Now you can do the playing of the ball of volley!" exclaimed Starfire. She nodded, and tossed it up into the air, seeing the life force of the plants all around it.

"Well, how did we do? We figured you could use something normal to do, for once," Robin asked. She didn't know how to answer him, so she just nodded. This quite possibly was the nicest thing anyone had done for her. "It was Cyborg's idea actually, so you can thank him." She looked towards him, and she could tell he would be blushing if he could. His color certainly changed.

Ray walked towards him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said quietly to him, blushing herself. "Now, lets play!"


	7. Sorry!

So, I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I'm just telling you now. I'm going to be taking a bit off from this story. I'm focusing mainly on one story. I WILL continue this. I can't stress that enough. But I feel like I should finish one story and then continue with my others. If I got enough complaints or anything to say that I should continue with this right away, I will simply delete this and write another chapter. But I'm trying to make each of my chapters pretty long, and that takes a while. I just figured I should tell you. So, in review:

1. I am continuing this story, but I'm taking a short break.

2. If I got enough reviews I would simply continue with this earlier than I would have.


End file.
